Staring, Telepathy, and Me
by Derriwynn
Summary: Does he ever do anything but stare?


**I love ZelGan, they don't get enough attention!**

I glanced at the man behind me. He had taken over my kingdom, run the hero out of Hyrule, and forced me to marry him, all within the last month.

And now he was staring at me. I'm not certain if he actually realized that he was staring at me, but he was. The man who had usurped power over Hyrule and become the King was now staring relentlessly at my butt. I gritted my teeth.

"Ganondorf, may I ask what you are looking at?"

His gaze snapped up to meet my perturbed eyes. I could have sworn that I caught a glimpse of a blush on the Dark King's face. Blush being replaced immediately with a smirk, he shot back at me.

"Why, you, my dear. Such a lovely creature like you should recognize a man's wandering eye. Especially when it's her husband's."

He smirked. I wanted to kill him, though my stomach and face said otherwise. I blushed a deep pink as he looked me over once again, paying special attention to my chest and neck. Goddesses I hated my figure. Link couldn't keep his eyes at mine and nor could Lord Ganondorf.

"Well, Ganondorf, you may stare all you want, but the first time you touch me will be the last time you have the ability to move."

He snickered. The bastard was snickering at me. Now I really wanted to kill…or kiss him.

Wait…what?! Where in Din's name did that come from??

Oh right, the fact that no matter what my conscience told me, I wanted to snog the Dark Lord senseless. He was so handsome…so very very handsome. His long red hair that was usually pulled back away from his tan face was currently streaming down his muscular (and shirtless) back. I nearly swooned like the stupid princess…er…queen that I am.

I shook my head. He stared at me, but this time at the pained expression on my face. I could tell he was holding in a giggle. Pig. If looks could kill he would be a smoldering pile of bacon.

"But then where would the fun be?"

My eyes became as large as orbs as he uttered that phrase.

"Oh yes, my dear Zelda. I can read your mind. I know every thought that goes through that pretty little head of yours. Every fear, every wish, every dirty little thought. I would have assumed that those thoughts were meant for the hero. The last month, however, has proven me wrong."

I paled as he approached me, like a cat cornering a mouse. A very frightened but excited mouse. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall of the throne room. His golden eyes bore into my blue ones. He could read my mind?! Oh great…now I was in for it.

"What are you in for, my sweet?"

He braced his hands against the wall on either side of my head. I took note of how tall he was, how muscular he was and how his eyes darkened when I thought about him. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

Ganondorf leaned impossibly close to me, close enough I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

"I won't touch you unless you ask me to. I won't kiss you unless you beg me to. And I won't undress you until I've sufficiently touched you and made you beg."

I swooned.

And that is how I ended up in Lord Ganondorf's bed with him staring at me…again. Does he ever do anything aside from stare?

"Yes, I keep my word. You do remember what I said before you lost consciousness, correct?"

He is smiling. I am lying on his bed. I am wearing the same damned white dress I had on earlier. My crown seems to have gone missing sometime after I fainted.

"I could fix that, you know?"

I quirk my eyebrow at him as he leans over me and nearly touches my bare arm.

"The dress. I could get rid of it for you, if you wish. Just say the word."

He looks into my eyes and I think I may die of hormonal overload. I tremble as I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. He does not embrace me, he just continues to stare into my liquid blue pools.

"…Ganondorf?"

"Hmmm?"

"…Touch me?"

"Is that a question or a command?"

I am blushing to the roots of my hair. His teasing eyes shimmer in the dim light as he wraps his strong arms around my waist. I feel his weight press me into the silken bed as he allows himself to give in to my embrace.

Good goddesses he has muscles!!

"Yes I do."

He smiles as he nuzzles my neck. I feel his hands move from my waist around to smooth out my hair.

"Zelda…I…I love you. I wouldn't have taken you as my wife if I didn't know for certain you'd be okay with it."

His amber eyes search my soul. I smile at him and push a stray red lock out of his eyes. I take his hand and place it over my heart.

"Ganondorf do you feel that? My heartbeat? As much as it terrifies me to say this…my heart belongs to you. It has for a while now. That is why I didn't fight when you sent Link away or married me."

He smiles an all knowing smile at me. I feel his hand move slightly to the left…contract…not around my heart…and he grins an evil grin as my mouth hangs open like a fish out of water.

"I know Zellie. Remember, I know what you want. I know what you need. I know what turns you on. I know that you love me. And I know that this is going to be a very long night."

"Ganondorf?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me?"

"Nope."

He gives me a quirky smile as his mouth meets mine.


End file.
